Inserting machines are known in the art and are generally used by organizations that generate large volume mailings wherein the contents of each item mailed may vary. Such machines typically comprise: feeder modules for separating and feeding single sheets, commonly referred to as cut sheets, from a stack of sheets into a batch or collation; web modules for separating webs into discrete forms and feeding the discrete forms into the batch; a transport/accumulation system for conveying sheets and form through the various modules to form proper batches; a folder module for folding the batches to a predetermined size; an inserter module for inserting the batches into envelopes; optionally meter modules for metering the envelopes with appropriate postage; and a control system to synchronize the operation of the modules in the inserting machine to assure that the batches are properly assembled, inserted into envelopes, and, optionally, metered.
Information for control of such known inserting machines is read from a control document, which is preferably a web form, by a scanner associated with the feeder module or web module that feeds the document. Preferably, that module is the most upstream module along the transport system. The scanner reads information from the control document which typically includes information such as information defining the number of documents to be inserted at each module, information providing an identification code for comparison with identification codes on inserted documents to assure that documents are properly matched, and, possibly, information for other purposes such as selection of postage. This control information is then transmitted to the control system which controls the operation of the inserter system accordingly to assure the proper assembly and processing of each batch as defined by a control document.
As noted above, control documents are preferably web forms since compilation of the control information for each batch is most readily done through data processing with output through a line printer onto a web of computer printout forms. Accordingly, inserting machines generally comprise an upstream web module, or modules, which feed discrete forms (i.e., a control form and optionally, one or more succeeding non-control forms from the web) for further processing, wherein appropriate forms would be accumulated to complete the batch which would be folded and inserted into an envelope. Such sheet inserter systems are known and typical examples are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,728, issued Sep. 21, 1971, to Sather, et al. and assigned to Bell and Howell Co.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,429, issued Jan. 27, 1976, to Braneky, et al. and assigned to Pitney Bowes Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,856, issued Oct. 15, 1985, to Piotroski, et al. and assigned to Pitney Bowes Inc.
Web modules generally comprise a forms feeder which feeds a web of forms into a burster-folder, where the web is separated into discrete forms, which may be folded to fit into an envelope, if necessary, and a scanner which reads information from the web before bursting. The control information may be printed on the forms or the sprocket strips, the latter being used if the control information is to be removed with the sprocket strip. To prevent accidental premature bursting a slack loop of web is maintained between the forms feeder and the burster-folder. Typically, before the web is fed into the burster-folder the forms feeder removes the sprocket strips, which are used to drive the web, from the web. Accordingly, in inserting machines where control information is printed on the sprocket strips (in order not to print extraneous information on the form to be mailed) the scanner must be positioned to scan the web before the sprocket strips are removed. Web modules may also include an accumulator which accumulates a number of succeeding non-control forms with a control form and then feeds the accumulation in to a batch.
The mechanical construction and operation of web modules is well known by those skilled in the art as is, as mentioned above, the control, construction and operation of conventional sheet inserter systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,255, issued Jul. 26, 1983, to Braneky, et al. and assigned to Pitney Bowes Inc., teaches typical web handling equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,468, issued Jul. 9, 1985 to Piotroski and assigned to Pitney Bowes Inc., teaches an apparatus for separating multiple webs of documents into discrete documents and forming the discrete documents into predetermined batches. This apparatus has heretofore proved satisfactory for the automatic assembly of large volume mailings of varying items. However, it suffers the disadvantage that, in addition to the typical web feeder, each web module includes its own burster and its own accumulator, for separating the web into discrete forms and accumulating the discrete forms into sub-batches before the sub-batches are fed to the transport system to form batches for further processing. Another disadvantage to the multiple web apparatus is that the accumulation of the sub-batches cannot be done in-line with the transport system, thus requiring that the multiple web modules be configured parallel to one another with each having a paper path that is orthogonal to the path of the transport system. The aforementioned disadvantages result in a further disadvantage in the size and complexity of the inserting machine required to achieve this configuration.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 619,536, filed on Nov. 29, 1990, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,838, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a dual burster is disclosed which provides the capability to form batches in-line from two web feeders.
Heretofore, the batches folded by folder modules have been entirely comprised of either cut sheets or web forms. There is now a need to form batches consisting of a combination of cut sheets and forms, which must be accumulated and folded. The aforementioned apparatus do not provide for the accumulation of cut sheets and web forms to produce a batch for further processing.